Hunted
by odyssey1
Summary: Jessica is on the prowl. The object of her desire? That would be Mr. Edward Cullen. Set two years preTwilight & features an amorous Jessica, an evasive and annoyed Edward & an utterly unhelpful Emmett.


**Title: ****Hunted or How Edward Cullen Evaded The Amorous Advances Of Miss Jessica Stanley. 01/02.  
Rating:** T / PG-13.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters and situations from The Twilight Series are properties of Stephenie Meyer and Little, Brown and Company. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**HUNTED or How Edward Cullen Evaded The Amorous Advances of Miss Jessica Stanley part 01 (of 02)**

* * *

oOo

"_That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She _[Jessica_ sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down." – _Twilight [Stephenie Meyer.

oOo

* * *

**DAY ONE**

* * *

There are times in life when a man has got to do what a man has got to do. There are times in life when circumstances conspire to turn your life into a living hell, making the strongest of the strong tremble and despair. 

Or, in the case of Edward Cullen – "survivor" of two World Wars, several international crises and Miss Rosalie Hale's mood swings – that meant hiding.

As fate – aided by Edward's cunning plans of course – wanted it, the Cullens did not start their classes at the same time on their first day of attending Forks High School, so that Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were already seated in their respective classes when Edward and Emmett first stepped into the micro-cosmos of the school. In this instance it was easy to notice that Emmett was perfectly at ease with the situation while his brother, Edward, was fighting an ever-growing feeling of anxiety. Not that he'd ever admit it.

The thing was that the Cullens had started their high school careers several times over in several decades and after a short amount of time a pattern eventually became apparent. It was the anticipation of witnessing the aforementioned pattern come to pass that explained the large grin adorning Emmett's face and the almost fearful look on Edward's face as they made their way toward building 3, a monotonous-looking house that seemed to radiate boredom.

"Emmett, don't." Edward suddenly said as if continuing a conversation they'd started earlier.

Emmett grinned and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often that he got the opportunity to see Edward squirm and he was determined to enjoy the spectacle as long as possible.

"Seriously, Emmett, I'm –" Edward sighed, obviously annoyed. "Fine. Your Jeep Wrangler is better than my gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking S 60 R Volvo and it was pure dumb luck that I won the race. I certainly had nothing to do with my superior skill as a driver and so on and so forth. Now will you _please _let it rest?"

Emmett's eyebrow rose a hint higher, nearly touching his hairline and his smile grew distinctly mischievous – a fact that made Edward swallow nervously. "You were never good at apologizing, Edward."

"Emmett," Edward grew pale. "Don't do it. Just this once. _Please._"

The taller man pretended to think about it when all of a sudden the little stone that tended to put "the pattern" into motion started rolling as a curly-haired girl came up to meet them, wearing a ghastly yellow parka and a slightly manic smile. Emmett grinned. It was reassuring to see that some things never changed, he thought as – quite expectedly – she stopped in front of them, her eyes traveling over the length of their bodies.

"You're new," she finally stated intelligently and Edward rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well-spotted," he commented dryly, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Emmett.

"Manners,_ little _brother."

"I forgot to pack them today," Edward responded and ever so discreetly started to maneuver himself behind Emmett's back, making the other vampire sigh. They played this little game every time. They'd arrive at a new school, Edward would arrange things that way that he'd arrive simultaneously with Emmett in hopes of Emmett being the one to attract all the admiring glances. Then an overly-romantic girl would inevitably find them, offer to show them around while thinking the most _interesting _things which in turn would get Edward flustered – resulting in a vain attempt to hide behind Emmett and get away from the center of attention. And then – and this was the part Emmett loved the most – then Emmett would remember to tell the girl that unfortunately _he _had a girlfriend but his little brother was single. By that time usually Jasper and Alice would make sure to arrive, eager to see the usually cool and composed Edward squirm and stutter.

"So," she said, licking her lips while seizing up Emmett. "My name is Jessica. I could show you two around if you want."

"We don't," Edward said but Emmett's loud voice easily overshadowed him.

"We'd love to."

She looked from one to the other, deciding that Emmett seemed to be nicer though Edward…her eyes locked on his torso and she licked her lips again. Edward gave her an offended look while Emmett barely suppressed a snigger.

"Jessica," Emmett grinned. "I'm Emmett, this is my baby brother Edward – he's shy, never mind that," he said while dodging a smart smack aimed at the back of his head courtesy of the 'baby brother'. "My girlfriend should be in Literature class now and I'll meet her later but Edward is-"

Emmett turned around and grinned, ignoring Edward's death glares. "He's _single_, you know."

Jessica's face lit up just as Edward groaned. "Thanks," he grumbled. "By the way, your car is a piece of crap and you can't drive."

Emmett shrugged and grinned, very pleased with himself.

oOo

There were few things that traveled faster than light but here in Forks High School there was one thing that did: gossip. Within one day every student knew that the Cullens were a very peculiar family with the strangest family dynamics (as four of their children dated each other!) and that the youngest of them was single. For the majority of the female population that meant only one thing: hunting season was open!

oOo

* * *

**DAY TWO **

* * *

'_I'd like a piece of _that_.' _

'_I bet he works out.' _

'_Too bad the blond one is already taken. I have a thing for blondes.' _

'_Edward.' _

His head snapped up instinctively, his hands tightening around the food tray. He was going to kill Emmett. Worse. He was going to scratch the Jeep!

'_Edwarrrrd.' _

He fidgeted, hating the way she dragged out the name in her thoughts. It wasn't as if he didn't understand Emmett – for truth be told – he did understand him. By making sure every single person in this school knew that he, Edward, was the only Cullen 'available' he'd effectively removed himself and the others from the focus of dozens of overly-romantic teenaged girls. That, of course, meant that Edward once again found himself as the prime victim which, come to think of the fact that he was the only mind-reader among his family and therefore forced to endure hours of little fantasies involving himself and various girls, was very unfair.

'_Edward and Jessica. Jessica and Edward. Jessica Cullen. That sounds good.' _

Edward groaned and hid his face in his hands. Emmett's Jeep was going to die a slow and violent death that much was for sure. He was going to dismantle the engine and hide it on top of a tree. He was going to –

'_I wonder what it would feel like if he kisses me…'_

"Will you just shut up, already!" Edward growled, raising his head and turning to face Jessica. He gave her a vicious glare. A glare that was known to stop full-grown vampires in the middle of a hunting-trip. A glare that promised death and damnation.

'_Ooooh,' _that voice invaded his head again. _'He's looking at me.' _

'And thinking of ways to make you shut up,' Edward added viciously in his mind but of course he was the only one suffering from being able to read people's minds. Therefore Jessica swooned on, ignoring the obvious warning in his eyes.

'_He's got such passionate eyes…' _

A growl escaped his lips – too low for human ears to perceive but perfectly audible to vampires. Jessica however, dreamt on in a way that would have made Edward blush if he had the blood necessary for the action.

"Edward."

His mind snapped back to the present. "Yes, Jasper?"

"I think it's dead now."

Edward raised an elegant eyebrow. "What is?"

"Your bagel," Jasper grinned, sharing a look with Alice who didn't even bother hiding her amusement. Edward decided that once she got a car he'd dismantle that one, too.

"Perhaps he needed to make sure," Alice grinned and Emmett chimed in.

"Perhaps he should just get himself a girlfriend."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you should mind your own business."

But Emmett shook his head. "No, seriously. Don't you see? This is how the trouble always starts. You shouldn't have said 'no' to those Denali women. They were hot."

A delicate throat was cleared and Emmett immediately reconsidered. "Not as hot as you are, Rose, but hot in a definitely…er…not hot. Not hot at all. Cool, in fact. Frozen. Ice-y. Weren't we talking about Edward and the fact that he needs a woman?"

"I do _not _need a woman!" Edward answered hotly – and perhaps a tad bit too loud judging from the ringing silence that followed the declaration.

'_Oh goodness, is he..?' _

'_I knew it! All the handsome men are either married, taken or gay!' _

'_No way! I want him and I'll get him!' _

Edward sighed, barely resisting the childish notion to hold his ears closed in a vain attempt to block out the student body's thoughts. Instead, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he faced his family again.

"Where do you suggest I find myself a girlfriend? There aren't too many vegetarian vampires around." He said, looking thoughtful. "It's not like I'm stupid enough to fall in love with a _human_."

oOo

* * *

oOo


End file.
